Searching for the lost
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Set 2 years after the story. Kazuya, Keith and Lulu were living in peace,Yoshitaka Walder met with a woman with the same eyes as Kazuya, and suddenly, many enemies arise and started to endanger Kazuya and the people close to him.Full summaries inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for the lost.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** B-Eyes is belongs to Chika Shiomi, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** My second fanfiction on B-Eyes. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** Set 2 years after the story. Kazuya, Keith and Lulu were living in peace, until suddenly an assassin trying to kill Kazuya. He then told him about another assassin named D-Eyes will come to hunt him down. Yoshitaka Walder met with a woman with the same eyes as Kazuya, and claiming that she was trying to trace her long lost half-brother. At the same time, many enemies arise and started to endanger Kazuya and the people close to him, especially Lulu.

Chapter 1: Little Girl's Memories

_I still remember._

_That day._

"Riko! So it's true that you're here!"

_My mother's voice…_

"Miaka-chan? But how…?"

_His mother's voice…_

"Huhuhu! Don't look down on me, Riko. I know where to gather the information, even if it's you!"

"You still not change at all, Miaka-chan…"

"Uhh…Uwaah…"

"Oh, this is your son?"

_And…_

_His voice._

"Yes, he's name is…"

_It was the scene…_

_From 19 years ago._

_I was 5 years old, when I first met him and his mother. My mother-Miaka Kagami, was coming to visit her long lost friend at one of the private hospitals, after their separation on their high school graduation day. My mother went for Art College for two years and then after graduated; she went to work until she met and married with my father._

_I do not know why but what I know after that was my mother got divorced from my father. They were just married for two months only. _

_That time, my mother just two months pregnant-she was separate from her husband while still carrying me inside her. Seven months after that, I was born._

_I never know who my father was, or what kind of person he was._

_What I know was my mother did not like my father's work; that was all I know._

_When I met them that time, my mother said that woman was my mother too-aside from my birth mother. She was gentle and kind woman, with black eyes and long black hair. Lying in her arms was her newly born son._

"Oh, it's a very cute name!"

_I was looking at him when my mother calling his name. He was…_

"Hoho, your daughter too, Miaka-chan."

_A very, very cute little boy!_

"Say…"

"It's been 10 years since we last meet Riko. I'll never known that you're actually married and then having this cute little guy here, if it not because of my work."

"Your work?"

"Yes."

"Why are you coming here? I mean…"

"Since we're here, I want to introduce you with my daughter…"

_But I never know that we actually related to each other by blood, that time._

"Come here…"

_I came to their side as my mother called me. I looked at her gentle eyes and then laid my eyes on his face._

"Here…"

"I want you to meet your little brother."

_What!?_

_My brother? He is my brother?!_

"Miaka!? What are you talking about!?"

_I saw my mother placing her fingers on Aunt Riko's lips, stopping her from saying anymore._

"Riko, I know you must be shocked to hear this but…"

"Your husband's name is… Right?"

_That time, I heard THAT person's name._

"How do you know, Miaka-chan?"

"Didn't I tell you before? It's because of my work that I know everything."

"Your work…Could it be that you…?"

"That's right. I'm working as an assassin."

_An assassin._

_My mother._

_I was unable to know what that word is meaning, but I can tell that Aunt Riko was shock. It must be some word that had terrible meaning to her, but I was unable to know what kind of the meaning was._

"I was his wife but only for two months, five years ago. I divorced with him when I found out something about him. To add more complicate, I was pregnant. But I'm glad that he didn't know about it. It's kind of relief to me, actually."

_I could see Aunt Riko was crying._

"I'm sorry, Miaka, that I..."

"It's alright, but I'll better not tell you the reason why I'm off from him. Besides, you're happy with him, aren't you?"

_I could sense sadness within mother's words._

"We're actually sharing the same man, Riko. However, I don't mind. He needs you more than me right now. Besides…"

"Your son needs you right now."

"Why don't you introduce your child to her brother, Miaka-chan?"

_I looked at them again, with confusion inside me that floating again and again._

"Come here…"

_I came to their side, grabbing mother's hand._

"This is your mother too, called her Mama Riko. Riko, this is my daughter. Her name is…"

_My mother…_

"And this is your brother, his name is…"

_So…_

_That was his name._

_My brother._

_My blood relative._

"I really hope Riko…"

_I looked at my mother's eyes, her eyes that I also inherited from her._

_Her black pitch eyes._

"That one day, we will together again, as a family."

_Together…_

"Promise, Miaka-chan?"

"Promise!"

_Yes._

"Okasan…"

"One day, I'll come again, and I'm going to find Mama Riko and otouto again, for sure…"

"Oh dear…"

"And why is that?"

"Because…"

"We're a family!"

_Yes…_

_A family._

_It's a promise, and that's why…_

_I'm going to find him…_

_My little brother…_

**My second fanfiction of B-Eyes. Thank you for those who reading my stories. Meet again soon!**


	2. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

By Aoi Kitsukawa

Date: 18.3.2013

Greetings everyone.

It's been a long time since my last update in . I'm truly sorry for those who put me on their alerts and yet I did not make any update since my last time doing it. I am so sorry for unable to update the stories.

The reason for this announcement is that for temporary, I won't be able to update all of my stories –either the long time hiatus or the current one, I am so sorry for doing this. I am very sorry…

Yesterday on 17.3.2013, I received shocking news from my friend that one of my dearest lecturers passed away in the morning. At first, my friend was asking me what am I doing that time, and then he (it's a male friend) asked me to sit down and calm down. When I asked him what was going on, he told me the news. Immediately I became panic when I read the message and quickly opened my FB to check for others as well. I keep on reading the update, and it was confirmed that he already passed away, in peace; leaving us forever. It was really hurt, and it made me realize that he never is able to meet us again, and vice versa.

On March 17, 2013, the professor lost his short battle with his heart. He was admitted to the Gleneagles Hospital Kuala Lumpur on Monday 11.3.2013 due to heart attack at 4.00 a.m at his house until his final day. On the day he was admitted, he undergone three bypass surgeries in order to save his life. On Tuesday he was able to wake up and talked, mentioning his eagerness to be healthy and coming to classes. However on 4.00 am he once again got another heart attack and since then, his condition was very critical that he need a life support for himself. In the end, he lost his battle and passed away with families surrounding him…

All I could do was break down...

And cried.

He was an Iraqian lecturer whom teaching at my university for almost 16 years. He was one of the kindest and nicest lecturers in the History and Civilization department (my main major) that we the students ever have. He was my first teacher, the first history lecturer I met and yet he still remembered me although I didn't take his classes. I can't imagine one day I would lose someone that I know and more importantly, he was a person that I always encounter every day and attended his classes. A person whom was, irreplaceable by anyone, he was the only person in the course whose expert in archeology. A kind and gentle person always started his classes with salam and short speech, with smile always attached to his lips, his loud but gently voice echoed in my mind, like it'll never be gone.

I can't deny myself for feeling sad of his death. It was so depressing, and I cried a lot yesterday before, during and after funeral. It made me tired and headache, almost sick, but the pain won't go away just like that. I became emotional, really. I'm kind of sensitive with talks about losing someone that I know, especially if they're like a family to me. It's really painful to me, as I kept reading the posts of my friends in the FB's wall. When I found out how my juniors planned to visit him at the hospital with fruits as the souvenir, hoping that he had a speedy recovery, it hurts so much that we cried, hugging each other.

As a result, I have to take some times to comfort myself, means that I have to leave the site temporarily since me and the other students and friends are still mourning for the loss. I just cannot go on writing the stories with many reminders of my late lecturer, one that I will never have the blessing of seeing ever again. Even in today's status, my junior said:

"_A gloomy Monday with lots of sadness and grief in Department of History and Civilization…with the lecturers whose face were change…the students with tears in the eyes…life must goes on. Prayers need to be given…_

_May the prof will continue to smile towards the Creator…"_

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It is such a selfish act, and I am so ashamed of my weakness. But I cannot start any of my works, for I will miss him all the more. May he rest in peace, so that we the people whom he left will be able to go on...

_**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**_


End file.
